Many types of foods are prepared and placed into a pan or container and then cut into predetermined portions. A chef or baker typically employs a pan to cook or provide a desired shape to the food being prepared. The completed food is contained within the pan and typically cut into portions prior to serving or storing. Usually, the food contained within the pan is divided into a number of equally sized portions. Equal sized portions facilitate the aesthetic presentation of the food. Additionally, in commercial baking or restaurant operations, consistency in portion size is an essential aspect of meeting customer expectations, controlling the cost of the food sold, and determining the quantity of food that must be prepared.
One method of dividing the food in consistently sized portions is by using a ruler and a knife. The ruler is used to measure the desired portion sizes and mark the upper surface of the food. The ruler is then aligned with the marks and employed as a straight edge to guide the knife as the food is cut. Although this method can be effective, it is a time consuming multi-step process subject to measurement errors and requires a steady hand to evenly cut along the straight edge of the ruler.
Prior art devices such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 892,552 to Rexer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,786 to Hjelden, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,660 to Caputo include a guide for a knife or a plurality of cutting blades to facilitate cutting food in equal sized portions. However, these devices typically require a skilled steady hand to cut the equally sized portions; or are a multi-piece device that must be assembled and attached to an associated baking pan.
It would be desirable to have a container and an associated cutting blade for efficiently cutting food within the container into predetermined sized portions.